zone_modefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sylveon
:"I have a bad feeling about this..." :- Princess Sylveon, CaerulElimo: Chapter 5-2 Princess Souse Xedol Sylveon is a supporting character in LOTI. She is a female Sylveon living in CaerulElimo, serving as one of the three advisers and guide along their journey. An important character in LOTI: Prime I, she has since served a changed role in Prime II. LOTI: Prime I History Meeting Princess Sylveon did not meet the group already as a Sylveon; when the SS squad first came through the portal onto the bridge, she was in an egg in a box left on the bridge. When the group approached the box, the egg hatched, revealing a yawning Eevee. La'Mar Sea's forces attacked the group soon after, and the Eevee pointed out a warp box behind the group. The group jumped through the warp box, landing in The White Region, the only region of SS not yet fully controlled by Sea and his forces. The group then destroyed the warp box so La'Mar Sea couldn't follow them. Eevee soon evolved "back" into a Sylveon after gaining a strong bond with the squad—claiming that she had been a Sylveon before the squad met her—and as the group set off on their quest to take back SS, she stayed behind in The White Region, communicating with and advising the group through a hologram communicator. On several occasions, Princess Sylveon's safety has been threatened by Sea, and she has even been captured by him. However, she always succeeded in either escaping from him eventually after being captured, or avoiding capture entirely. During these periods, however, Sylveon would not be able to advise the group, and Reuniclus would take her place temporarily. Contact Break As the group traveled through the Purple Region in Chapter 2-3, the base Sylveon operated from used up the last of its Delta fuel, forcing Sylveon to break contact with the group and search for more fuel; Princess Sylveon was the last of the Eeveelution princesses to have her hideout run out of energy. Reuniclus has, for the time being, taken over as the group's main advisor. Princess Sylveon's whereabouts remained unknown until Chapter 3-2, when she returned and continued support as before. Signs Of Abnormality After her return, Sylveon's behavior grew abnormal with time. She burst into tears for reasons unknown in Chapter 4-4. Starting in Chapter 5-1, Sylveon experiences bouts of irritation and hostility due to Red Toxin affecting her. She usually asks to be left alone when this happens. However, things turn around in Chapter 5-3, as she slowly begins to regain her focus; she and Bloomy support each other and swear to save the planet of CaerulElimo. Hologram Communication Princess Sylveon, as with the other advisors, typically does not follow her group across SS physically; instead, she appears as a 3D hologram image and is easily able to follow and advise them in this manner. Princess Sylveon retains basic senses, like sight, hearing, and touch (her hologram is solid and very much huggable), when communicating with the group through her hologram. However, she does have limitations: for instance, she cannot assist a wounded or unconscious member of the group, and can only warn the other members that their squad-mates need help. Personality Princess Sylveon is very caring and supportive of the group. Whenever she can, she follows them through her hologram, offering advice (and hugs). Sylveon maintains a spirit of excited positivity during relaxed periods, though she sometimes becomes frightened during battles or nervous while traveling through intimidating areas with the group. Like Klepto, she may doze off during long periods of inactivity. Sylveon feels guilty should any of the group need help that she can't give them; for example, in an instance where all of the group but one was asleep and the remaining squad member was injured and knocked unconscious, Sylveon cried quietly out of guilt, unable to help him. Sylveon, unlike some princesses, does not relish in her rank. She dismisses deep bows and the title "Princess," preferring to be called just "Sylveon." Description on SS Website "Princess Sylveon is a trustworthy Special Guide to your squad. She's caring, upbeat, and supportive to your group. However, at times, she could get quite frightened, which could become quite troublesome. A balanced and calm supporter from top to bottom." Gallery Sylveon.png|Sylveon with her golden crown. sylveon sitting.png|Princess Sylveon sitting.